


Darling, we are all they need

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Clary is a bit mean, Husbands in love, Insecure Simon Lewis, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael, Protective Simon Lewis, Secrets, Tried not to describe it very graphic in my story, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Sequel to Darling, you're all I need!Six months after their wedding, Raphael starts to act suspicious. Simon talks to Magnus and Alec and finds out he's been acting secretive to them as well. What they discover about Raphael's sudden disappearances shocks them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Raphael and Simon are married from 6 months when Raphael starts to act in a weird way. He and Clary talk and she puts some ugly thoughts in Simon's mind like that Raphael is cheating on him. She did this because she and Jace have broke and wants Simon for herself. He asks Magnus and Alec to go there and asks them about this and even them have notice a weird behavior in Raphael. They are there, when the door opens and Raphael (covered in blood) enters with two kids on his arms.  
> The kids are also covered in blood with some scars and bruised. They take care of the kids and then Simon asks Raphael about them and the cheating. Raphael isn't cheating on him, he loves him too much! Then, he recounts that a few weeks ago while he was leaving the office a little girl has tried to steal his wallet. Her name is Daisy, 8 years. Her parents are dead, she is in foster care with anoter kid, Oliver, 5 years. The foster parents are disgusting persons.  
> They don't care about them, they don't care if they are healthy or sick, don't give him food or water. They beat them regularly every day and a few times with chains and belts and they have put them in a cage like animals. She wanted to steal Raphael's money for buy some medicines because Oliver is sick. From that day, he helps them every time he could. Raphael didn't say anything to him because Simon doesn't want kids.  
> He and Alec (is a cop) get out for arrest the parents. Simon and Magnus are with the kids who are the perfect mix between them, both physically both temperamentally. Oliver is like the son of Magnus and Alec. Daisy is like the daughter of Raphael and Simon. (If you want you can write some scenes of Simon with Daisy and Magnus with Oliver) When Alec and Raphael get home, Simon and Magnus tell them that they want to adopt the kids.
> 
> Here you go dear Anon! And please, I am in love with the prompts you write! Send me some more whenever you like! (:

Raphael had never felt happier then he did now. He leaned against his husband’s chest and let out a happy sigh as Simon wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his hair lovingly. He still couldn’t believe he was married to Simon for six months already. And it’s safe to say that the past six months had been the best of their lives. Raphael placed his hands over Simon’s and intertwined their fingers together. Simon hummed.

“I love you,’’ Simon whispered before smiling giddily. “Husband.’’

Raphael giggled and turned his head, brushing his nose against Simon’s. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.’’ Simon kissed his nose lovingly, causing Raphael to scrunch it up.

“That’s good because I will never stop calling you that.’’ He chuckled, closing his eyes and humming as Raphael pressed his lips against his own.

Their wedding had been small with just their friends and family. Lily had been Raphael’s “Maid of honor’’ and Magnus had been Simon’s best man. Lily and Magnus had also been in charge of the organization of the entire wedding and did their best to make everything look beautiful and perfect. Raphael and Simon had agreed that their wedding day was the best day of their lives. For their honeymoon they went to Australia and made a road trip there.  

No one was really surprised when Alec dropped down on his knees two weeks later and proposed to Magnus. Magnus had cried happy tears and of course said yes. This time Raphael and Isabelle had been in charge of the entire wedding and Raphael was simultaneously Magnus’ Best Man while Jace was Alec’s. Alec and Magnus had a honeymoon in Hollywood and L.A. because Magnus had been wanting to go there ever since he was little, and who was Alec to deny his newlywed husband’s his only wish?

It was three months in their marriage that Raphael felt like something was missing. He had this sudden urge to go to an adoption center and adopt a kid. He wanted a real family with Simon, maybe even a dog or two. When Raphael had sat down with Simon and talked about wanting to start a family, Simon had placed his hand on his cheek and softly admitted that he wasn’t ready to be a dad. Raphael had felt slightly disappointed but accepted Simon wish to wait.

Simon was humming a song in his ear as Raphael grabbed his phone and glanced at the time. He widened his eyes and jumped off the couch. Simon stared at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry,’’ Raphael mumbled as he hopped around the room, trying to get his shoes on. “But I need to go and I am already late.’’

Simon frowned at his husband’s weird behavior. “But you only need to be at the office at 7. It’s barely 3 pm.’’

“I know, I know.’’ Raphael huffed as he tugged on his jacket. “But I have a meeting with... someone. Sorry I didn’t tell you.’’

“Well, do you need me to bring you?’’

“No!’’ Raphael said loudly, “I need to go myself. It’s not that far away anyway.’’

Simon furrowed his eyebrows and barely had time to kiss Raphael back as he pressed a quick peck against his lips. He turned around to see Raphael run to the door, grabbing his keys.  
  
”See you tonight, love you!’’

And with that Raphael ran out of the house and slammed the door closed behind him. Simon stared at the door and couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. Raphael had been acting weird for a few weeks now, claiming he needed to go and that he would see Simon later tonight. He didn’t really know what to think of it, so he decided to call Clary.

“I mean he’s always away, mostly around the same time. He always says he has a meeting to attend but I honestly don’t believe that.’’ Simon rambled as he placed the living room. “Do you think he’s hiding something from me?’’

“ _Obviously.’ _’__  Clary replied on the other side of the phone. “ _Have you tried calling in on the office? See if there’s actually a meeting? _’’__

“Once.’’ Simon replied and ran a hand through his hair. “Stan told me there was no meeting that day and he hadn’t seen Raphael in the office. So it means he wasn’t there.’’

“ _Maybe he was with someone special.’ _’__  Clary casually retorted and grabbed an apple from her fruit bowl. “ _I mean if he’s lying to you about where he’s going he is probably meeting someone in secret, if you catch my drift. _’’__

Simon rolled his eyes. “As if, Fray.’’ He mumbled. “Raphael wouldn’t cheat on me, there’s no way. He wouldn’t have married me even if he did.’’

“ _Well he does show of all the signs of someone who is cheating on his partner.’ _’__ Clary huffed as she took a bite from her apple. “ _He’s being secretive, doesn’t tell you where he’s going, is home late.’ _’__  

Simon didn’t want to believe her, really he didn’t. But in the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that she was right. Raphael __was__  always home late and if he wasn’t at the office, like he always said he was, then where was he? Why couldn’t Simon know? Was he really cheating on him?

“Do you really think he’s...’’ Simon trailed off, his chest tightening at the thought of the love of his life cheating on him.

“ _The signs say it all Simon. I’m sorry. _’’__  She said as she finished her apple. “ _Do you need me to come over? We can watch movies together or something? _’’__

 _ _“__ No.’’ Simon said, feeling emotionally drained. “I need to be alone right now. I need to figure out if he’s really cheating on me.’’

“ _How do you plan on doing that?’ _’__

“I’ll confront him. Clary, I really need to go now. Talk to you later.’’

Simon hung up the phone and stared out in front of him for awhile. Raphael wasn’t cheating on him. He couldn’t be. But the doubt swirled around in his mind and he couldn’t help but be sure anymore.

He dialed Magnus’ number and waited for his friend to answer the call while pacing the living room. He needed to talk someone who knew Raphael the best and that was Magnus. Those two were best friends and if someone knew something was wrong with Raphael, then it was Magnus.

 _ _“_ Hey, Simon.’ _’__  Magnus said as he answered the phone. “ _¿Que pasa?’ _’__

“I think Raphael might be cheating on me.’’ Simon blurted out immediately. He could almost __hear__  Magnus frown on the other side of the line.

 _ _“_ Ridículo. _’’__  Magnus huffed. “ _Raphael loves you, Simon. He’s married to you for crying out loud. He’d never do that to you._ ’’

“I know he loves me. I don’t need someone to tell me that, but-’’ Simon sighed and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He’s been acting weird lately. Like, really weird. He just leaves around 3 p.m. every day and says he has meetings. I once called in to his office, Magnus. He wasn’t there nor did his colleagues know where he was.’’

Magnus hummed, thinking back to the last week when he was having coffee with Raphael in town. They were just catching up and talking about their jobs until Raphael saw the time and started rambling about being late to a meeting, not even giving Magnus the time to respond to his rambling before he got up and ran out of the shop.

“ _Now that you mention it,’ _’__  Magnus said. “ _He acted very strange last week as well. We were just in town having coffee, when he noticed the time he also started rambling about having to to a meeting. _’’__

“What do you think is going on?’’ Simon whispered. “It’s driving me crazy. I just want to know if he’s okay, what if he brought himself in some trouble?’’

 _ _“_ It’s Raphael we’re talking about, Simon. He can take care of himself.’ _’__  Magnus chuckled. “ _Alec and I are on our way over, then we’ll see if we can reach Raphael together. Okay? _’’__

Simon nodded, licking his lips. “Yes, please.’’

Magnus hung up the phone and not long after he had hung up, the doorbell to Simon an Raphael’s flat ran. Simon jumped off the couch and opened the door, smiling small at this two friends. Alec patted his arm as he walked in and Magnus followed suite, smiling reassuringly.

“So,’’ Alec said as he sat down on the couch. Magnus sat down next to him, automatically grabbing Alec’s arm and wrapping it around his own shoulders. He leaned against his husband’s chest and smiled when he felt a kiss to his head. “What was the problem?’’

“Raphael has mysterious meetings and doesn’t tell anyone about them.’’ Magnus filed him in quickly, glancing at Simon who was bouncing his knees impatiently.

“Simon, it’s going to be okay. Really.’’

Simon looked at Magnus, he was going crazy with worry. “But what if it’s not? What if something terrible happened or what if he’s really-’’ Simon choked, not able to finish the sentence.

Magnus glared at him. “Raphael would __never__  do that! We’ve established that. Who even brought you up that idea?’’

“Clary.’’

Alec snorted. “That says enough.’’ Simon frowned, pointing a finger at him. “Hey,’’ He said. “She’s still my friend.’’

“Yeah and she was my brothers girlfriend.’’ Alec chuckled. “There’s a reason they broke up, Simon. She was very jealous and always wanted to know where Jace had been if he stayed out too long. She’s only saying this about Raphael because she’s single and knows you had a thing for her. I bet she thinks that she can have you for herself.’’

Magnus nodded in agreement. “Alexander has a point, Simon. I wouldn’t believe anything Clary says for now.’’

Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No matter how much he wanted to believe his friends, the angst of Raphael cheating on him was still running around in his head. All of a sudden the door busted open and Raphael stumbled in with two kids in his arms.

The three sat in shock for a second before they noticed the blood on Raphael’s shirt and on the kids. Jumping to action, Magnus and Alec ran over and gently tried to take the children over. Raphael handed the little boy over to Alec, but the little girl clung to Raphael, eyeing Magnus with wide, scared eyes.

“Raph.’’ Simon breathed and finally moved as well. “W-What’s going on?’’

“Long story,’’ Raphael panted as he rubbed the girls back. “Really long. Magnus, could you and Alec take the kids upstairs and put them in bath? Their bandages in the cabinet in the bathroom for afterwards.’’

Magnus nodded, still overwhelmed and stared at his best friends shirt in worry. He then tried to reach for the little girl, but she whimpered and only clung to Raphael tighter. Alec had shushed the little boy and tried to distract him with stories as he let him to the bathroom.

“Daisy,’’ Raphael whispered and knelt down, placing her on the ground. “It’s okay. You’re safe now, I promise you that. Magnus is my best friend and he’s going to take very good care of you. I’ll be up there in a minute too, okay?’’

Daisy then silently nodded and let Magnus pick her up. Magnus smiled at her. “Hey munchkin,’’ He said as he started to walk to the bathroom. “Cute pigtails. What’s your name?’’

Raphael smiled as he heard his best friend talk to Daisy and then turned his head to Simon when he felt his hands on his face. Simon frowned. “You’re bleeding.’’ He whispered, gently touching the wound underneath Raphael’s brow. Raphael flinched and Simon pulled his hand away. “Sorry.’’

“Don’t be sorry.’’ Raphael shook his head. Simon gulped and looked at his bloodstained shirt. “I-Is that yours? Are you hurt?’’

Raphael shook his head again and stepped closer to Simon, cupping his face gently. “I’m okay. It’s the kids who had to endure the worst. I know how you feel about children but I just, I had to get them out of there.’’

Simon frowned. He couldn’t really follow Raphael but he knew that he would tell him the whole story soon enough. “Is that were you went all the time? When you said you had meetings?’’

Raphael looked down and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you with it.’’

Relief watched over Simon and he let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in. “I thought you were cheating on me,’’ He blurted out. Raphael furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? Why would you think that?’’ Raphael cupped Simon’s face again. “I would _never _,_ never_ do that. I love you, Simon.’’

Simon leaned in and stole a kiss from Raphael’s lips. “I know.’’ He whispered. “Sorry, I just- I talked to Clary and she talked the idea in my head and I just-’’

Raphael pressed his lips against Simon’s, longer this time. When he pulled back he simply smiled at Simon. “Come on,’’ He said and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go see how Alec and Magnus are doing with the kids.’’

After they had washed the kids in the bath and treated their wounds, they were playing in the living room together while the four adults sat at the table, watching them play.

Alec was the first one to break the silence. “Okay,’’ He said. “Talk. Who are these kids? Where are they from? How did they end up getting all these cuts and bruises?’’

Raphael looked at his best friend and his husband who were sitting across from him. Simon, who sat next to him, grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Raphael smiled small and squeezed back.

“It all started three weeks ago,’’ Raphael said softly. “I was just getting out of the office, ready to get home until I felt a small hand going in my pocket. I noticed this little girl who was trying to take my wallet.’’ Raphael said and closed his eyes. “I wanted to get mad at her, but when I busted her she bursted out in tears and said her brother needed help. He was very sick and her foster parents wouldn’t do anything.’’

“I felt bad so I asked her where she lived. She took me to her house where she lived with her brother and foster parents. We went in through the back and took a door down into the basement. It-It was awful. It smelt like urine and Oliver, her little brother, had thrown all up over himself and the floor.’’ Raphael shook his head and let out a quivering breath. Simon now wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

“It was terrible. Daisy, the little girl, told me her foster parents would let them down there all day and if they even spoke without being asked a question they would hit them. They were just leaving them there to die... I had to do something. So I promised her that I would step by everyday with some medicine for her brother, water and food. Sometimes I would treat their wounds. It went very well, until today.’’

Magnus reached across the table to hold Raphael’s other hand as he saw a few tears roll down his cheeks. Raphael smiled gratefully and slid his hand in that of his best friend’s.

“The father heard me talking and stormed downstairs, yelling profanities at me and that I should leave those ‘rats’ alone and that they deserved to die. He hit me and Daisy-’’ Raphael choked and he turned around in his chair, burying his face in Simon’s chest as his shoulders shocked. Simon swallowed and whispered loving words in his ear as he rubbed his back. Magnus had reached out to Alec and squeezed his hand tightly while Alec’s thumb caressed the back of his hand reassuringly.

“She threw herself in front of me. That only made him angrier and he started to hit her instead. Once my mind caught up with the situation I knocked him out and did the next best thing I could think off. I grabbed the kids and ran. And now we are here.’’ Raphael sniffled as he finished his story.

Silence filled the room as Simon, Magnus and Alec let the story sink in. Alec then looked at Raphael.

“I can arrange a house warrant and arrest them. Do you think you can tell me where the house is?’’

Raphael nodded and he got up as Alec got up as well. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ head and glanced at Raphael and Simon who were hugging tightly. “We’ll be home soon.’’

Simon kissed Raphael deeply. “You’re a hero. I love you so much, Raph. I’ll see you when you get back home.’’

Raphael shyly nodded, blushing brightly as Simon called him a hero. He then catched the coat Alec tossed him an followed him out. Oliver, who noticed Raphael leaving, whimpered and crawled up from his pace on the floor. He began to walk to the door, whimpering loudly. Magnus’ heart clenched and he gently kneeled down.

“Hey, munchkin.’’ He said softly as he gently picked Oliver up. “Rapha and Alec will be home soon, I promise.’’

Simon watched in amazement how well Magnus handled the situation. He was talking animatedly to Oliver when he suddenly felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down, he saw Daisy standing next to him, tugging on his jeans and looking up at him with big eyes. Simon kneeled down and offered her a small smile.

“Sir?’’ Daisy asked innocently and damn, Simon was a goner. “Is Rapha going to be okay?’’

Simon smiled and he gently stroked her cheek. “Yes, sweetheart. He will be just fine. He’s one of the strongest people I know.’’

Daisy smiled and nodded her head. “Are you Rapha’s special someone? Because Rapha talked about you all the time. You are really pretty.’’

Simon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, his heart melting at the girls revelation. “Oh,’’ He squeaked out. “Thank you. And yes, I am. Did he really talk about me?’’

Daisy nodded her head excitedly. “Rapha always told us stories, like fairy tales! But instead of the prince finding a princess, he always found another prince! Rapha said he loved a boy very much and he loved him back! He told us that love is love, no matter who you love!’’

Simon swallowed the lump in his throat. Just when he thought Raphael couldn’t surprise him any more, he pulled a stunt like this. But it just made Simon love him even more. “I do. I love him very much, too. My name is Simon, by the way.’’

Daisy giggled. “I know! Rapha told us! My name is Daisy but Rapha always called me Deedee!’’

Simon smiled fondly while simultaneously his heart broke for the girl. She had been going through so much and yet here she was, smiling and laughing as if what happened to her was the most normal thing in the world. Simon’s heart clenched as he realized that’s what Daisy thought, that she deserved what happened to her because she was bad. To Simon she wasn’t and he knew that to Raphael she wasn’t either. She hadn’t been here long but she already wormed her way into Simon’s heart and he all of a sudden felt this need to protect her and keep her safe.

Simon knew Daisy would be placed to another foster family but deep inside he wanted to keep her. He always thought he was too young to be a father but he didn’t want to give Daisy away either. He wanted to adopt her, if that’s what Raphael wanted. He glanced over and saw Magnus cradling a sleepy Oliver to his chest, his eyes sparkling and shining with fondness. He smiled, knowing that Oliver had stolen Magnus’ heart and was pretty sure he wanted to keep him to himself as well.

Daisy yawned and leaned forward, pressing herself close to Simon as her eyes dropped closed. Simon smiled and carefully picked her up, mentioning to Magnus to follow him. The two friends walked upstairs to Simon and Raphael’s bed room to tuck the kids in. They then walked back down, Simon pouring in some coffee in two mugs and handing one to Magnus who sat at the diner table.

“So,’’ Simon said as sat down across from Magnus. “I think we’re both thinking the same thing.’’

“We need to adopt them.’’ Magnus said after he took a sip from his coffee. “They were so quick to trust us. What if they get replaced to another family and they’ll just close themselves off? They only trust us because Raphael knows us.’’

Simon nodded his head in agreement. “I thought I wasn’t ready to be a dad yet but Daisy has wormed herself into my heart. And Oliver is adorable, but I honestly don’t think I can handle two kids right now.’’

“Neither can Alec and I,’’ Magnus admitted. “But we could take care of Oliver. And they could see each other every day, we don’t live that far apart. Plus it gives us a reason to visit each other more often.’’

Simon smiled. “I agree. So are we gonna tell them when they get back?’’

Magnus smiled excitedly and nodded his head. The two continued to talk when they heard the front door close. They got up and watched as Alec and Raphael walked inside.

“We’ve got them.’’ Alec smiled. “We’ve arrested them for child abusing. Oliver and Daisy are now safe. My colleagues are looking for an adoption center to take them in until they have found a new home.’’

Simon and Magnus shared a look before turning back to their respective partners.

“Well...’’

“Actually...’’

Simon and Magnus said at the same time, letting the silence sink in. Alec and Raphael stared at them in confusion before they slowly started to realize what they were going to say. Alec’s eyes widened as Raphael’s breathe hitched, his jaw dropping.

“Y-You want too...’’ Raphael trailed off, not daring to finish his sentence as his heart pounded loudly. If Simon wanted to adopt Daisy then...

Simon smiled and nodded his head. “Magnus and I talked about it. We thought you and I could adopt Daisy and Magnus and Alec could adopt Oliver.’’ Simon explained, glancing at Alec then. “If that’s okay with Alec I mean.’’

“Yeah,’’ Alec breathed out, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’d love to adopt Oliver.’’

Magnus grinned brightly and launched himself in his husband arms, kissing him square on the mouth. Alec hummed, pulling Magnus even closer and kissing him back just as passionately. Simon smiled at them before he was tackled to the ground and had his arms filled with the body of his husband’s. Simon yelped in surprise as they tumbled to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around Raphael, who didn’t really care. He was way too happy Simon wanted to adopt Daisy and showered his face with kisses, while letting some happy little whines escape his mouth. Simon laughed and enjoyed the affection his husband gave him.

“I love you.’’ Raphael murmured between kisses. “So much. So freaking much.’’

Simon gently cupped Raphael’s face and pulled him softly away so he could look in his eyes. “I love you too, Rapha. So much.’’

From upstairs they could hear Daisy call out a whimpering ‘Rapha?’. They two couples glanced at one other before making their way up the stairs. When they walked in the bed room they saw Daisy patting a crying Oliver’s back.

Magnus and Alec made their way over to the bed and Alec carefully lifted Oliver up, sitting down on the bed and placing him in his lap. He whipped his cheeks dry and smiled reassuringly.

“Hey buddy,’’ He whispered. “What’s the matter?’’

“N-Nightmare.’’ Was all Oliver said before clinging to Alec and burying his face in his chest. Alec smiled and soothingly rubbed his back while Magnus pressed a kiss to his head.

Daisy stood up on the bed and tugged on Raphael’s sleeve, gaining his attention. Raphael smiled and picked her up. “Hey Deedee!’’ he said, grinning.

“Rapha!’’ She giggled. “Rapha, do we have to go back home now?’’

Raphael smiled and shook his head. “No, pumpkin. We’ve actually been thinking, would you like to live with Simon and me? Magnus and Alec would love to have Oliver live with them.’’

Daisy and Oliver gasped simultaneously and stared at them with big eyes. Daisy then cried out and hugged Raphael tightly while Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around Alec and kissed Magnus on the cheek. Daisy pulled back, tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, Rapha!’’ she whispered. “You are my hero.’’

Raphael felt a lump in his throat and he gulped, pulling her close and holding her tightly. “You are the real hero, pumpkin.’’ He whispered softly.

Simon wrapped his arms around the both of them and kissed both their heads. His heart swelled as he looked at Raphael and Daisy, who grinned back up at him. He now had a real family. And Simon would love them unconditionally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N: I noticed that I described Oliver as Daisy's brother, but I want to point out quickly Oliver is NOT her blood brother. She just thinks off him as her brother and feels very protective over him. Just want to clear that up and that's also the reason why Magnus and Alec adopt Oliver and not Simon and Raphael (:
> 
> Anon, I hope you liked it! It took me some time but it's here!
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (You can also send your prompts in via Tumblr or leave your idea behind in the comments down below!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> Spanish Translations:  
> Que Pasa - What's up  
> Ridículo- Ridiculous


End file.
